Generation 3: Dark Knight
"For Triona..." The decision to change from a Paladin into a Dark Knight after completing Generation 3 is entirely optional. If a player decides to go Dark Knight, the change is ''irreversible. '' Breaking of the Seal # Watch the cutscene when you log in and obtain a new keyword "Breaking of the Seal". # Go to the northern end of Sidhe Sneachta during the night and talk to Tarlach with the keyword. He will give you the keyword "The Pass to the Other World". # Use this keyword on Gilmore and purchase the special dungeon pass (Barri Dungeon Pass to Another World) from him for 1500g. Drop the pass onto Barri Dungeon's altar to enter. #* This dungeon resembles Barri Normal's first floor. The boss room contains 2 Wisps and 1 Flying Sword. #* You must solo the dungeon. #* You can trade the pass with another person. Keep this in mind because you will need to later on in the final part of G3. The Goddess of Destruction # You will be transferred to the other world automatically as soon as you clear the special Barri dungeon. # Head to the Dragon Ruins and talk to the Kobold NPC named Morc. He will give you the keyword "Macha the Goddess of Destruction". # Complete the quest to view a cutscene. # You will be automatically returned to Bangor. Macha According to the People of Emain Macha # eturn to Tarlach and talk to him using the keyword "Macha the Goddess of Destruction". He will give you a quest along with the collection book Macha According to Emain Macha. # Talk to all 18 Emain residents that have the "start a conversation" option, including Rua (a timer with when she is working or resting can be found here), with the keyword "Macha the Goddess of Destruction". Each resident will give you a note that you must place into the collection book. # Once the book is complete, read it receive the reward. # Talk to Tarlach, complete the quest, and wait for the next quest. It may probably take about two in-game days (one hour in real time) for the quest to come; stay somewhere where an owl can reach you. Wyllow's Request # Upon receiving the next quest, talk to Wyllow. He will then refer you to Aodhan. # Talk with Aodhan and receive the Fomor Command Scroll (2x2-sized). #* Aodhan states that you will go to Barri Dungeon first. However, he will give you the Fomor Command Scroll for Coill Dungeon. # Use the Handicraft skill or ask James to convert the Fomor Command Scroll into a Statue Restoration Pass (2x2-sized). Holy Water, 1 Mana Herb, and the Fomor Command Scroll. # Use it to enter Coill Dungeon. # Repeat previous 3 steps for Rundal Dungeon, and then Peaca Dungeon. # Talk to Aodhan and complete the quest. # Wait for 4 to 5 in-game days (over 2½ hours to 3 hours) to receive the next quest. Comgan's Request # Upon receiving the Talk with Comgan quest, talk to Comgan. He will then refer you to Seumas. # Talk with Seumas and receive the Fomor Command Scroll (Barri Dungeon). # Use Handicraft skill or ask Comgan to convert the Fomor Command Scroll into a Statue Restoration Pass (Barri Dungeon). Holy Water, 1 Mana Herb, and the Fomor Command Scroll # Clear Barri Dungeon. A cutscene will play as you enter. # Repeat previous 3 steps for Fiodh Dungeon. # Talk to Seumas. # Wait for 4 to 5 in-game days to receive the next quest. Kristell's Request # Upon receiving the quest, talk to Kristell. She will then refer you to Eavan. # Talk with Eavan and receive the Fomor Command Scroll (Rabbie Dungeon). # Use Handicraft skill or ask Kristell to convert the Fomor Command Scroll into a Statue Restoration Pass (Rabbie Dungeon). Holy Water, 1 Mana Herb, and the Fomor Command Scroll # Clear Rabbie Dungeon. # Repeat previous 3 steps for Math Dungeon. Watch the cutscene at the end of the dungeon. # Talk to Eavan. # Wait for 4 to 5 in-game days to receive the next quest. Meven's Request # Upon receiving the quest, talk to Meven. He will then refer you to Trefor. # Talk with Trefor and receive the Fomor Command Scroll (Ciar Dungeon). # Use Handicraft skill or ask Endelyon to convert the Fomor Command Scroll into a Statue Restoration Pass (Ciar Dungeon). Holy Water, 1 Mana Herb, and the Fomor Command Scroll # Clear Ciar Dungeon # Repeat previous 3 steps for Alby Dungeon. You will see a cutscene upon opening the Boss Door. After that you will gain the Keyword: "Dorca Feadhain" and be warped to wherever Price is. The Meaning of Dorca Feadhain # Complete the previous quest and talk to Price with the new keyword. A quest will soon arrive. # Talk to corresponding NPC for your gender. (Aodhan for females, Eavan for males). # Talk to Tarlach. # Talk to Meven. # Wait for 4 to 5 in-game days to receive the next quest. Tarlach's Request # Talk to Tarlach. # Talk to Meven, complete the quest. # Wait for 1 to 2 in-game days to receive the next quest. Creating the Holy Potion of Lymilark # Create a Holy Potion of Lymilark using Handicraft skill. #* Spirit Viewing Powder can be obtained by clicking on a Crystal Ball in Dunbarton Library with an Empty Bottle in your inventory. #* Spirit Forming Bottle can be obtained by clearing a normal Rabbie Dungeon alone, as a dungeon reward item. #* Spirit Hearing Water can be obtained by Potion Making skill (at least rank F). You need one of each: Bloody Herb, Mana Herb, White Herb. #** You may also obtain Spirit Hearing Water from another player. # Deliver the item to Tarlach and complete the quest. # Wait for 4 to 5 in-game days to receive the next quest. James' Request # Talk to James. # Talk to Kristell. # Talk to Duncan. # Talk to James. # Complete the quest and receive the keyword "Lia Fail". Aquire the Unknown Fomor Scroll # Talk to Muro (Ceo Island) with the new keyword. After talking, an owl will deliver the Acquire the Unknown Fomor Scroll quest # Talk to corresponding NPC (Aodhan for female, Eavan for male) for your gender and get the Unknown Fomor Scroll. # Report back to Muro, deliver the Unknown Fomor Scroll and complete the quest. Making the Anti-Fomor Robe # Talk to Tarlach to start the quest. # Make the Anti-Fomor Cloth with the Handicraft skill (Or by talking to the NPC corresponding to your gender with the materials). It requires 2 Fine Silk, 2 Mana Herb and 2 Holy Waters. You can make the cloth anytime before the quest is actually obtained. # Deliver the Anti-Fomor Cloth to the corresponding NPC for your gender. # Talk to Tarlach and receive A Book on Milletians. # Report back to the corresponding NPC for your gender. You will trade the book from Tarlach for the Anti-Fomor Robe. # Report back to Tarlach to obtain a new keyword and complete the quest. Infiltrate Baol Dungeon # Return to Another World by purchasing another pass from Gilmore for 1,500G and solo the special version of Barri. # With the robe equipped, drop the Baol Infiltration pass in Baol Dungeon in Another World. You can only enter this dungeon on Sunday. #* The goal for this dungeon is to reach the boss room by any means. The dungeon consists of 11 rooms and they are only orb based #* All monsters will aggro at you instantly within range, so be cautious when you equip/unequip the robe. You will also be aggroed by monsters if you talk in public chat, or if a Guard Skeleton Hellhound appears and notices you. #** Remember: Normal Guards will detect you without the robe. Guard Skeleton Hellhounds will detect you with the robe. #** However, the Hellhounds can still detect if you do not have the robe, it just takes them longer to do so. #* All Guards are Multi Aggro. Getting caught will almost automatically lead to death. #* You cannot charge magic other than Healing in this dungeon. #* Monsters in this dungeon drop no items and give 0 experience when killed. #* Paladins cannot enter this dungeon and you cannot change into a Paladin while in the dungeon. #* If you have completed Generation 10 before beginning this, it is possible to change into a Demigod while in the dungeon. # You will receive the keyword "Cromm Cruaich" after finishing the dungeon. # Talk to Kristell with the new keyword before anything else if you wish to complete the memory recollection as well as the special sub quest. Aodhan's Past / Eavan's Past # Talk to corresponding NPC for your gender and receive the memorial item, complete the quest. # You may watch "Eavan's past" through a crystal ball in Dunbarton Library. "Aodhan's past" can be seen inside Emain Macha Castle. Special Sub-Quest # Talk to Seumas with the keyword from the Baol Infiltration Dungeon (Cromm Cruaich) # Re-login and receive the keyword: "Prevent Macha's Revival" from Morrighan. # Talk to Tarlach with the new keyword to receive a Baol Dungeon Pass. # Talk to Kristell using the keyword "Prevent Macha's Revival" (Optional) # Talk to the corresponding NPC (Eavan/Aodhan). You will then receive a quest owl. # Talk to Stewart; he will ask you to bring the required materials. # Talk to the corresponding NPC (Eavan/Aodhan) again # Chain of Protection can be obtained through Handicraft using Mythril Cable; Mythril Cable can be obtained through Blacksmith using Mythril Ingots. (It does not have to be completed, so you only need two Mythril ingots.) You may talk to any priest to make the Chain of Protection when you have a Mythril Cable. # Report back to Stewart to obtain the keyword "Tear of Spirit." The Teardrop of the Spirit can be obtained by asking your spirit weapon with the new keyword.(Note, this will use up your spirit weapon's blessing power for that day.) You may also obtain this item from other users who possess a spirit weapon. # Report back to Stewart. # Report back to the corresponding NPC. # You will obtain a Protection Charm - Eavan's Ring or Protection Charm - Aodhan's Ring (depending on the gender) as a reward. (It is a glove item, not an accessory.) It offers 5 protection points, it will disappear once you complete Generation 3. Final Dungeon # Travel to Another World. There are (at least) two ways to do this #* Purchase passes from Gilmore for 1,500G each and solo the special version of Barri. Since these passes are solo passes, each member of your party must have their own pass, solo Barri, and then meet you on the other side. In addition, only people who have completed G2 may use the pass to enter the special version of Barri. If they finished G3 then they cannot get the pass anymore, as they lost the Keyword. The pass is still tradeable though. #* Alternatively, you can use return coupons to transport your party there. # You must enter Baol Dungeon as a 3-person party. You can enter this dungeon on any day. #* Unlike Baol Infiltration, all Transformations, including Paladin and Dark Knight are allowed. #* Clear 5 floors and arrive at the boss room. #* At the boss room, a cutscene occurs. Stay alive in the battle between Ruairi and Morgant until another cutscene occurs. They both spawn directly in the middle of the map, so stay in a corner where they cannot aggro. #* Following the battle with Ruairi and Morgant, you must fight Cromm Cruaich, a powerful Dragon. #** Cromm Cruaich is not an easy monster to defeat. In addition to level 2 of all Passive Defense, it possesses Advanced Heavy Stander, meaning it cannot be knocked back (it's a dragon . . . ) #** As a Dragon, Cromm Cruaich possesses many unique attacks, including the ability to fly, Dragon Fireball, Petrification, Tail Attack, and Dragon Dash Attack. #** Use a Campfire if you want to avoid being hit, as it is the only obstacle you can use in the whole room. If Cromm is flying in the sky, get behind a campfire ASAP, as this means he will cast Dragon Fireball and his radius far exceeds that of a player's spell, and it will usually 1 hit KO you. You cannot outrun the fireball. #** Throw Paper Airplane has invinciblity frames. # Defeat Cromm Cruaich; you will receive Obsidian enchant and Savior of Erinn title as a reward.